Fear's Child
by SliverFrost101
Summary: As Jack continues to learn and grow as a Guardian, a mysterious girl comes into the picture. Who is she? And what does she hide under a pretty smile?
1. The Beginning

**Yes, I'm rewriting the story... This idea came to me and I had to try it out.. Hopefully I'll update more regularly than this so fingers crossed!**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Ever wonder if there's something more out there? Don't get me wrong I love being a Guardian, but I feel as if there's something missing, you know? Something I need to know, something important...

I was over New York at the time. You know helping spread the winter cheer. When I heard a scream, so like any sane immortal Guardian I went to check it out. That's when I saw her.

Black hair, curled into ringlets that flowed down to her tiny waist with these brown eyes that could melt an icicle. She was beautiful like a foreign princess read out of _One Thousand and one nights. _

Then I noticed what had scared her witless, **_Nightmares_**. The Dark creations of the bogeyman Pitch. They were after her, why I didn't really care; I just knew I had to protect her. So a few blasts with my trusted staff and they were history.

I turned to check on the girl. "Who are you?" She muttered.

"Wait you can see me!" I couldn't believe it!

"Of course I can, you're standing right in front of me" I just couldn't believe this. She can see me! For crying out loud how often does this happen! In my excitement I flew up to her face.

"What's your name?"She flinched back, unease written all over her. "It's ok I won't hurt you"

"Elena" Barely audibly, I had to strain to hear her.

"Well, Elena I'm Jack Frost" I said trying to keep her calm.

"As in the winter spirit, snow and all that jazz?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows together. Tilting her head to the side as if studying me, which she probably was... I mean come on how often you meet a guy who claims he's Jack Frost. I nodded my head.

"Ok _Jack_, what were those things?" I shrug. "How about coming with me to the North Pole? North's better at explaining this stuff then me." I got out a snow globe and threw it instantly conjuring a portal to North's work shop.

"ELENA!" I heard someone shout.

"I'm coming! Maybe some other time Jack. I'll see you around?" She asked unsure.

"Definitely." I smirked. "See ya" I said before shooting into the portal.


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the Family

**Jacks POV**

As we left the portal and entered North's workshop, I heard her gasp in amazement. "You alright?"

_**Elena's POV**_

As we arrived at where ever, I was amazed, I looked all around me to see toys, elves and yetis? I had to snap out of it when I heard Jack.

"Hmm?" He chuckled and repeated

"I said are you alright?" I nodded maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm good" He turned to talk to one of the yetis, that's when I noticed the Russian Dude.

"Jack, who have you brought this time?" His accent was thick and he seemed to fill the room with just his personality. That's when I realized he meant me. Before Jack could say anything I answered

"I'm Elena"

"Well _Elena,_ could you explain exactly why your here?" Came an Aussie accent, then I saw who the accent belonged to this ginormous rabbit.

"Well I...I" I was speechless I mean wouldn't you?

"I brought her" Called out Jack.

Then it hit me "Where the hell am I?" I heard a slight 'humf' from the Russian

"Take a guess" I narrowed my eyes a bit at him and looked around. A few minutes later.

"No, no,no,no how am I in the North Pole? And how is Santa Russian with tattoos?" I got an eye roll from Santa.

"I prefer to be called North, eh?"

"Okay" Then I turned to the bunny "And your the Easter Bunny?" He (at least I think it was) was leaning against a counter top

"Prefer the name Bunnymund, Shelia" He turned to Jack

"She's a keeper" I blushed slightly.

"I must bring you to the Warren Shelia" I sighed

"Its Elena not Shelia"

"Alright, Shelia" I gave him a pointed a look and got a laugh.

"OMG, OMG Sandy this id SO COOL!, hey guys you need to see this" Her voice died away as she saw me. "Do we have a new Guardian? Why didn't ye tell me?" In my opinion she seemed high on caffeine but nice either ways. Jack filled them in on what had happened and how he rescued me and stuff. As Jack told everyone his story I saw a small golden man come in. The girls face filled with understanding.

At the end of Jack's story Jack introduced me to Sandy and Tooth.

"What's your name?" she chirped

"Elena" I gave a quick grin. Next thing her fingers were in my mouth. I tried to tell her "Take your hands outta my mouth" but all that came out was "Ahh ugh" I heard something and turned to see North, Bummymund and Jack all laughing. Jack was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. I jerked my head slightly so Tooth's fingers came out of my mouth.

"And this is funny because?" Wiping away a tear he sighed

"Nothing" I gave a humf doing a really good impression of North from earlier.

**Jack's POV**

She gave me a questioning look. I sighed "So how many of ye are there?" North was so quiet I'd nearly forgotten he was there, which is saying something.

"There's five of us but more always come"

About thirty cups of hot chocolate later when all of Elena's questions were answered she found me later by the window where I'd mourned for Sandy a few months earlier.

"How you handling everything?" She tilted her head side to side.

"Alright, but I'm just wondering. Why all the secrecy? Why not show yourselves to the world?" I rested my head against the window pane.

"Well there's a catch to being a Guardian, see you have to be believed in to be seen, otherwise you wouldn't have seen me"

"Oh" She turned her head to the window pane, I could make out her profile. She was very beautiful. With almond shaped eyes and full lips with a pinkish tinge and high cheekbones. Her olive skin complimented her face well.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" Pulling my eyes from her face I looked out and saw what she meant. The sun was after setting and the moon was already high. The moonlight was bouncing off the snow covered landscape. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, very" She blushed slightly.

After that we talked for hours, I think it was about three in the morning when we stopped as neither of us could say much 'cause we were both yawning so much. "Night, Jack" I smiled up at her

"Night Elena" The smile I got back seemed to say "We're so not done here" I'd found out that she was orphaned but lived with her uncle Kyle, she told me she was haunted by _Nightmares_ of some man laughing as she was swallowed by darkness. I immediately thought it was Pitch. I told her about myself, some things I hadn't even told Baby Tooth. I don't know why, but she was so easy to talk to. I went to bed myself a few minutes later.

_**Elena's POV**_

As I headed to the room Phil (The yeti!) showed me earlier, I thought about Jack and our hours long chat. Jack seemed sweet, bit cocky, but he was like the kinda guys I usually went for. I noticed as each hour passed I liked him more and more. You'd think his silvery hair would make him seem older but it made him look ethereal and otherworldly with his pale skin and blue eyes. I was surprised about how old he actually was and how long he'd waited to be believed in.

I loved how he took it all in his stride, no problem.


End file.
